1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to an apparatus, method, and medium for providing a guideline for arranging images with a story. More particularly, embodiments discussed herein relate to an apparatus, method, and medium for providing a guideline for arranging images with a story that are capable of providing a guideline based on knowledge of a specialist or a user when a multimedia apparatus is used and for controlling a state of the multimedia apparatus according to a guideline selected by the user, thereby enabling the public to constitute an image having a specialist story line or enabling the user to edit or to create the guideline.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a trend to acquire contents on events, such as a birthday party, a wedding ceremony, a graduation ceremony or a travel, and manufacture (create) a photo album of a form of multimedia contents like motion pictures, images, and voices based on the contents.
A special photographer may be employed in a special event like the first birthday of a baby or a wedding ceremony and manufacture (create) an album. With the popularization of a digital camera, a digital camcorder, and a voice recorder (generally, MP3 player), a large amount of contents on a specific event are acquired, and a desire for manufacturing (creating) the acquired contents in a form of multimedia contents and storing and viewing them has increased.
Further, multimedia contents that are acquired by a mobile communication apparatus, such as a cellular phone, personal digital assistants, portable media players, etc., are increasingly transmitted through a multimedia message server (MMS).
However, when acquiring contents, general users acquire contents impromptu because there is a story line on a photo album to be subsequently created. Photo albums can be a slide show type where a plurality of contents having no story line are shown at a predetermined time interval.
According to this slide show type, if a predetermined time passes after predetermined contents are simply shown, subsequent contents are shown. Since contents are stopped for a predetermined time, the contents are statically represented, and it is not possible to construct contents according to a memory or preference of an individual person.
Further, since each of the contents is separately shown, it is difficult for the user to know association among a current content, a previous content, and a subsequent content, and various representations are impossible due to static representation.
That is, since a predetermined content is statically represented for a predetermined time, even when a plurality of contents has association therebetween, for example, the plurality of contents are photos captured at the same place, it is difficult to instinctively recognize association among contents.
Accordingly, in recent years, in order to break monotone in the slide show type, a guideline for an image to be captured is provided or various viewing effects, such as panning or tilt, are additionally provided when contents are viewed. However, this method does not provide a guideline having a story line according to a theme but a guideline for a scene to be captured.
Further, according to the method, since a guideline is only provided for a digital camera, a guideline is provided only for editing images. In addition, the personal contents lack diversity and thus it is difficult to satisfy professionalism and freshness.